How Long supplemental chapters
by L.Sasha
Summary: Find full story under T rating
1. Chapter 1

Cora let go of Elsie's hands, clutched her shoulders and kissed her passionately. Her lover reciprocated with equal passion. Elsie's hands were now on Cora's waist, there was so little between them, it was thrilling. Cora's slender waist in her hands felt exactly perfect. Cora's lips on her lips were exactly perfect. Cora was exactly perfect.

The slender hands on her shoulders moved to hold her face. Elsie wanted to go on kissing Cora but she could not make her mouth stop smiling. Cora must have felt it, she smiled too and even laughed a little. She placed a hurried kiss on Elsie's upper lip then moved her attentions to Elsie's cheek, then her jawline, then her neck. Elsie began to feel the heat again, the bothersome, distracting heat. Her hands developed a mind of their own, now caressing Cora's back through her nightgown. She felt Cora's tongue on her skin now and it was magnificent.

Cora was pressing her luck again and she knew it but she couldn't help herself. She placed a kiss on her lover's earlobe and whispered to her "I am so in love with you" and then a question that she wasn't sure how to ask, so it was only "Elsie?"

Elsie didn't say anything, she only nodded her head, giving Cora permission.

Her hands guided Elsie to turn around she would need to look at the hooks and laces to undo them. The break in contact felt unnatural and cold so Cora pulled Elsie closer, placing several kisses on the back of her neck. She wanted to taste her, wanted to consume her. The sound of her lover's breath coming subtly faster and deeper was making Cora grow suddenly impatient; she grasped the dress in her hands and began to undo it's many tiny hooks, once she had enough of them undone she pushed the dress off of Elsie's shoulders and Elsie helped by pulling the sleeves. Cora started on the laces now but found herself distracted by the magnetic draw of her mouth to Elsie's naked skin.

The sensation of Cora's kisses and tiny tastes of her skin elicited little moans of delight from Elsie. She could feel the corset slowly slackening its grip and reached behind herself to help speed the process along. Together they untied it much quicker and both pulled it up over Elsie's head, it was quickly discarded on the floor. The rest of their flimsy undergarments posed much less of a challenge. Once the two women were completely naked Cora pulled Elsie into her arms and kissed her hard. The feeling of her softness, of her warmth against Cora's naked flesh stoked the fire in her. Elsie had never been naked with anyone before, she felt a bit insecure now that she was completely exposed. Cora pulled away from their kiss to pull Elsie gently toward the bed. Elsie followed closely, wanting on some level to keep her body out of Cora's view. At the edge of the bed Cora kissed Elsie again. While they kissed she trailed her fingertips down the length of Elsie's neck and chest. Her hands stopped at her waist and gently pushed her back onto the bed. Elsie sat on the bed and scooted back so that her legs were also on the bed. There was no concealing herself at this angle, Cora could see all of her from head to toe, and her eyes were full of admiration. As her mistress climbed onto the bed over her, Elsie could feel the admiration showing on her face as well. Cora was so lithe and graceful, the way her dark hair fell over her small shoulders and the movements of her hips as she crawled up to Elsie were nothing short of exquisite.

Elsie was such a beautiful woman, she was so shapely and smooth complexioned. Cora moved up her body and placed her hands on either side of her waist for support while her mouth trailed kisses from Elsie's belly button to her chest. She lingered there for a while, letting her lips trace over Elsie's collarbones. Elsie lay flat now, enjoying these feather light caresses and tracing her fingernails along the contours of her lady's waist. Cora's slim fingers ghosted over her flesh leaving burning trails in their wake, and her mouth kissed and nibbled lightly at her neck; Elsie felt every touch resonate in her spine and even more so between her legs. As she shifted under her lady's touch, craving more contact, she could feel the moisture that was building at her center. She could take no more and her hands finally sprung into action, cupping Cora's face and pulling her up to her mouth for a deep, passionate kiss. Cora shifted her weight and placed one knee between Elsie's legs, inadvertently pressing against her sex. Elsie let a combination of a gasp and a moan escape into Cora's mouth. Cora was inspired by that beautiful sound and shifted a bit more, rubbing her leg against Elsie intentionally this time. She was rewarded with another delicious moan.

The feeling of her lover's wet warmth against her leg was thrilling. Cora situated herself, and closed the space between their bodies; her thigh was now against Elsie's sex and her eyes above Elsie's eyes. Elsie's lovely hand cupped her face, then entangled itself in Cora's hair while Cora's hand guided Elsie's thigh upward into what seemed like it would be the most comfortable position. With no guidance at all Elsie lifted her other thigh to brush against Cora's sex. Cora let out a somewhat vocal breath and simultaneously pressed her thigh against Elsie and herself against Elsie's thigh. Elsie's free hand grasped Cora's side as she moved over her and against her in a steady rhythm. Cora was already losing herself in ecstasy; she kissed Elsie greedily, pressing her tongue into the handsome woman's mouth, and sliding her hands behind her shoulders for better purchase.

Elsie's mind was in frenzy; her respective hands pulled at Cora's hair and grasped desperately at her back. The feeling of such smooth skin against her most intimate places filled her head with a haze. There seemed to be an electric current coursing through her body, radiating from Cora's thigh at her center and ricocheting off of every point of contact between them. Elsie could feel a scream building in her body, starting in her belly and filling up her being. She felt as though Cora's touch were somehow lifting her off the bed, levitating her and grounding her all at once. Her hands both grasped at Cora's slender back now, She could no longer control her breathing, the scream was almost at her throat, she nuzzled Cora's neck, whispered her name and begged, begged for what, she had no idea, she just felt desperate, desperate for the scream to escape, for the electric current to envelope her being. "Cora" she panted "Cora, please" she gripped her love closer as she scream and the electricity finally overtook her body.

Cora was in seventh heaven; her climax wracked her senses just as her lover let out the most beautiful throaty scream, it started as almost a grunt and became a most musical sound of unbearable pleasure and it sent Cora's senses into a helix. Her hips began to move of their own accord Cora came almost silently and collapsed on her lover's spent body. She rested her head on Elsie's breast while Elsie's hand gently stroked her face. They lay wordlessly enjoying the sounds of one another's breathing, the rise and fall of chests, the softness of bare flesh, the easy intimacy that both knew might never be available to them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Supplemental 2

Elsie stood up and allowed Cora to remove her shift so that she was, once again, completely bare before her. Cora stood up too and shed her own nightgown before embracing Elsie again. They lay down on the bed, with Cora straddling Elsie, as there wasn't enough room to be side by side. Elsie smoothed her hands down Cora's back and grabbed her bottom, sinking her fingers into her lover's flesh as she captured her mouth in a kiss. Her hands continued to roam Cora's long slender frame, taking her time in getting to know every curve. Cora sat up and Elsie followed so that Cora was straddling her lap. Elsie kissed Cora's neck, her collarbone, her chest and between her breasts. She laid her head against Cora's chest and listened to her heartbeat. Cora laid one hand on Elsie's back and the other on her head to hold her close. Soon they found themselves kissing feverishly, Cora's hands in Elsie's hair and Elsie's hands exploring Cora's legs. Elsie wasn't quite sure what to do once she'd reached the tops of Cora's thighs, but she had an idea, an idea she would rather like to try.

She placed one palm on Cora's back and with her other hand she reached between their bodies and with a feather light touch she stroked at Cora's now moist curls. Cora took in a sharp breath at the sensation and whispered "Oh Elsie". Elsie took that as a good sign and continued to tease her with barely there touches between her thighs. Cora's breathing picked up as Elsie teased her, and once Elsie's hand pulled away yet again she let out a pleading moan. Elsie felt rather satisfied with herself and it gave her the confidence to do more. She dipped one finger between Cora's outer folds and brushed against a hard little nub of flesh that made Cora moan into her mouth again. She traced her finger down to Cora's entrance and back up to the little nub, she swirled around it, imagining this would feel quite good. Again, Cora's quiet moans indicated that she had gotten it right. She continued this pattern of swirling and tracing for a little while, just listening to Cora breathe in her ear. She was growing ever more confident and she wanted to make love to Cora properly.

She traced her finger back down to Cora's entrance and made a little circle around it. She looked into Cora's eyes for permission; Cora gave it in the form of another kiss. Elsie pressed first one finger into Cora and then a second. Cora whispered Elsie's name in her ear and wrapped her arms around her. Elsie began to work her fingers in and out slowly, gaging Cora's responses. As she continued to work in and out Cora began to move with the rhythm of her hand. There was a thin sheen of sweat building between them. Cora's hands moved to hold Elsie's head while she kissed her and began to move her hips a little faster. Suddenly Cora stopped, she somewhat hastily pushed Elsie to lie on her back. She lowered herself over her and reached between her legs. She cupped Elsie's tender flesh in her hand, massaging it lightly. Elsie's hand was now stroking her folds, still sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Cora dipped two fingers into Elsie's wetness and slid them over her folds and her sensitive nub. Elsie moaned just a little. Cora repeated this action while Elsie sunk her fingers back into her center and resumed her rhythm. Soon Cora was rubbing patterns over Elsie's little bundle of nerves and they were losing themselves in ecstasy once again. The room filled with quiet breathy sighs and little, muffled moans of pleasure. Soon free hands dug their fingers into soft, white skin, bodies tensed up and silent screams filled the air as their simultaneous orgasms washed over them.


	3. Chapter 3

She kissed Cora. She kissed her with all she was worth and Cora, appreciatively, did the same. With Cora's hand on Elsie's back and Elsie's hand tangling itself in Cora's raven locks the two women lost themselves in passion. As they moved with one another's bodies Cora came to lie flat on the bed with Elsie , or at least most of her, on top. As always, Cora was the first to be bold; her hands began their exploration first, giving Elsie permission to let hers do the same. But Elsie did not want to explore with her hands, at least, not only her hands. Her lips craved Cora's skin. She gave her lover's lips a parting kiss, then kissed her chin, then her jaw. She kissed Cora's neck, her throat, her collarbone, her chest. Her hands, bolder than ever before under Cora's demand that Elsie make her forget, had been inching Cora's hem ever higher. Her fingers, somewhat timidly, slid Cora's nightdress up her thighs. Cora took her cues from Elsie in that moment and they worked together to get rid of the wretched thing. With Cora's nightdress on the floor and out of the way Elsie was free to give Cora what she had asked for, she would make her forget if she could. She would tenderly kiss and appreciate every inch of her.

Her lips made their way patiently down Cora's chest to the soft flesh of her breast. She placed tender kisses on the soft swell of Cora's bust. One hand rested gingerly on Cora's ribcage as her lips caressed and teased her sensitive flesh. Elsie took Cora's nipple between her lips, savoring the sensation of her lover's flesh, so excited by her touch, against her lips, and then her tongue. She kissed it, breathed against it, basking it in warmth, and finally she tasted it. Cora's skin was like nothing else in the world. The hard flesh against her tongue and soft scent of Cora in her nose awakened and excited other parts of her body. Elsie sucked gently at Cora's breast, then swirled her tongue around her erect nipple. She kissed the underside of Cora's breast and then moved her attentions to her other nipple; tasting it, and swirling around it. Cora sighed in pleasure as her lover teased, excited and satisfied her. Elsie's mouth was warm and inviting, just as she had remembered. She held Elsie's head gingerly with her fingertips as she worked her way down her torso, kissing, licking, sucking and breathing on her skin, giving her sensations she hadn't dreamed of before.

Robert was no lazy or selfish lover, but she doubted there was a man on the earth who could give her what Elsie could. Her lips suddenly ached with desire for Elsie's "Elsie" she breathed "kiss me. " she heard a small chuckle from the vicinity of her belly button

"I am kissing you, my love."

Cora almost laughed her response "You know what I mean, Elsie. Come up here and kiss my lips before I lose my mind." Elsie complied very willingly and kissed her for all she was worth once again. Her hand navigated the curve of Cora's waist and her hip, eventually finding its way to the patch of silken curls below her belly. Her fingers played there, tickling and teasing her lover. Elsie's middle finger slowly glided down the center of Cora's curls and between her legs. It left a ghostly trail of teased and pleasured skin from the top of Cora' curls to her entrance. Elsie hovered above Cora's entrance for a few seconds before delving just deep enough to feel her moisture and trace it back up to the pearl of flesh, now hard and erect, begging for attention. Elsie rubbed her middle finger against the tip of it, drawing soft quiet moans from Cora's throat. She kissed the corner of Cora's mouth and began rubbing her pearl of hard flesh in circles. She remembered Cora's attentions during their previous encounter and tried to imitate and expand on them.

Elsie's touch was building a fire in Cora. She was stoking a growing flame in her. Its center at her clitoris, it enveloped her body and mind, drawing deep moans from her throat. Elsie's lips on Cora's neck felt the vibrations of the pleasure her lover could not contain. Cora's hand entangled itself in Elsie's hair and as her pleasure grew more intense she began to pull. Her climax built in every part of her body, it's epicenter where Elsie's deft fingers rubbed her center of pleasure. She began to moan, totally lacking control of her body in this moment. Elsie's other hand flew to her mouth to silence her as her body began to convulse with pleasure. A beautiful orgasm washed over Cora, ridding her of herself and burying her in ecstasy; filling her mind and heart with only Elsie. Cora descended cloud nine and could do nothing but cover Elsie's face with kisses and then collapse onto the pillow.


End file.
